greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Romeo und Julia
Romeo und Julia ist die achte Folge der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith versucht den Shepherds aus dem Weg zu gehen. Inzwischen verabreden sich Cristina und Burke zu einem feinen Dinner. Außerhalb ihres gewohnten Arbeitsumfeldes fühlen sich die zwei jedoch schnell unwohl. Eine gute Freundin von Addison und Derek hat die genetische Veranlagung, an Krebs zu erkranken. Sie will deshalb einen präventiven operativen Eingriff vornehmen lassen. Die beiden Ärzte nehmen unterschiedliche Standpunkte in diesem Fall ein. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington als Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Arija Bareikis als Savannah * Joseph Lyle Taylor als Weiss * Shelley Berman als Jed Sorento * Geoffrey Rivas als Stu Vargas * Brittany Ishibashi als Talia * Janet Rotblatt als Esme Sorento Co-Stars * Kate Blumberg als Daisy * Kai Lennox als Speed * Kathleen M. Darcy als Anästhesistin * Ray Ford als Sanitäter Ray * Brian Reid als Kellner Featuring * Linda Klein als Schwester Linda Musik *'Sexy Mistake '''von ''The Chalets *'No Sleep Tonight '''von ''The Faders *'Bang Bang to the Rock 'n' Roll '''von ''Gabin *'I Melt With You '''von ''Nouvelle Vague *'Far Away Blues '''von ''Joe Purdy *'Miss Halfway '''von ''Anya Marina Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Let It Be bezieht sich auf einen Song von den'' Beatles.'' Trivia * Die Sorentos diskutieren in der Episode über monogame Tiere. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass neben Ottern auch Stiere ein Leben lang zusammenbleiben. Das ist nicht ganz richtig, weil Stier der Ausdruck für eine männliche Kuh ist. Zwei Stiere sind somit niemals zusammen. Die Sorentos reden außerdem so, als ob nur Otter und eine andere Art monogam leben. In Wahrheit gibt es jedoch mindestens ein dutzend Tierarten, die monogam leben. * Meredith macht sich das Hello Kitty-Pflaster falschrum herauf. Als sie dann im Fahrstuhl steht, ist es jedoch richtig. * Komischerweise werden Bailey in der Episode Stipendien angeboten. Das ist widersprüchlich zu späteren Episoden, in denen Meredith und die anderen ihre Spezialgebiete aussuchen. Erstens müssen Allgemeinchirurgen überhaupt kein Stipendium machen, weil die chirurgische Ausbildung sie bereits dazu befähigt, Oberarzt in der Allgemeinchirurgie zu sein. Zweitens ist Bailey erst im vierten Jahr ihrer Ausbildung. Wie sich später in Staffel 8 zeigt, wählen die Assistenzärzte, die sich spezialisieren wollen, ihr Stipendium erst im fünften Jahr aus. Intro In der achten Klasse nahmen wir in der Schule "Romeo und Julia" durch. Als Fleißaufgabe ließ uns Mrs. Snyder das Stück mit verteilten Rollen lesen. Sal Scafarillo war Romeo. Wie das Schicksal so spielt, war ich Julia. Alle anderen Mädchen waren neidisch, aber ich sah das ein bisschen anders. Ich sagte Mrs. Snyder, dass Julia eine Idiotin war. Zuerst verliebt sie sich in den Mann, von dem sie weiß, dass sie ihn nicht haben kann, und dann macht sie das Schicksal für ihre eigene schlechte Entscheidung verantwortlich. Mrs. Snyder hat mir dann erklärt, dass wenn das Schicksal ins Spiel kommt, man manchmal keine Wahl mehr hat. Im reifen Alter von 13 war mir damals ganz klar, dass es in der Liebe wie im Leben darum geht, sich zu entscheiden. Und Schicksal hat nichts damit zu tun. Alle finden das so romantisch: Romeo und Julia, die wahre Liebe. Wie traurig... Wenn Julia blöd genug war, sich in den Feind zu verlieben, eine Flasche Gift zu trinken und sich in einem Mausoleum schlafen zu legen, dann hat sie das verdient, was sie bekommen hat. Outro Vielleicht hatte das Schicksal Romeo und Julia tatsächlich füreinander bestimmt – aber nur für eine Weile und dann war ihre Zeit vorbei. Wenn die das vorher gewusst hätten, dann wäre vielleicht alles in Ordnung gewesen. Ich habe Mrs. Snyder damals gesagt, wenn ich erwachsen sei, würde ich mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass ein Kerl mich runterzieht. Mrs. Snyder meinte, ich würde mich glücklich schätzen können, wenn ich diese Leidenschaft je mit jemandem erleben könnte. Und wenn, dann würden wir für immer zusammen sein. Selbst heute noch glaube ich, dass es bei der Liebe hauptsächlich um Entscheidungen geht. Es geht darum, das Gift und den Dolch wegzulegen und sein eigenes Happy End zu schreiben, jedenfalls meistens. Doch manchmal, auch wenn man die besten Absichten hat und die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft, siegt das Schicksal trotzdem. Zitate *Webber: Man lockt Sie doch, oder? *Bailey: Wie bitte? *Webber: Das Fellowship! LA Med, Chicago Central... Die locken Sie doch! Sie sammeln Angebote und vergleichen die Bonuspakete. Sie lassen sich von denen locken! *Bailey: Äh Dr. Webber... *Webber: Nein, ist schon gut! Schon gut! Seien Sie irgendwo anders das Dart, aber sagen Sie mir eins: Wieso quälen Sie mich? Ich fühl mich verletzt, richtig verletzt, dabei hab ich Sie so gefördert. Sie sind begabt und Sie sind undankbar, das sollten Sie wissen. *Bailey: Ich bin schwanger, Sie blinder Vollidiot! *Webber: Sie sind was? *Bailey: Meine Herzfrequenz liegt bei 110, ich verbrenne 3000 Kalorien am Tag, ich hab Wasser in den Beinen und ich hab Verdauungsstörungen der harten Sorte. Wussten Sie, dass man mit einem Jungen im Uterus 10 Prozent mehr Kalorien verbraucht als mit einem Mädchen? Raten Sie mal, was ich bekomme! Ich versuch es seit sieben verdammten Jahren und einen Monat bevor die Fellowship-Entscheidung ansteht, wird das Stäbchen plötzlich blau! Männer! Von Anfang an saugen sie die Energie aus einem raus! Nein, ich werde nicht weggehen. Ich bin schwanger. *Webber: Ähmm, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode